sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
We Walk This Road
|title=Robert Randolph and the Family Band: We Walk This Road|website=Allmusic.com}} |rev2 = Jesus Freak Hideout |rev2score = Jesus Freak Hideout review |rev3 = Paste Magazine |rev3score = |rev4 = Rolling Stone |rev4score = |rev5 = The Daily Telegraph |rev5score = |rev6 = Popmatters |rev6score = |rev7 = The Guardian |rev7score = |rev8 = Billboard |rev8score = |rev9 = Spin |rev9score = (favourable) }} We Walk This Road is the third studio album of Robert Randolph and the Family Band released in 2010 upon Warner Bros. Records. The album rose to nos. 4,14 & 21 on the Billboard Top Christian Albums, Tastemakers and Top Rock Albums charts. Overview We Walk This Way is a mixture of original material and covers, recorded as a collaborative effort between Robert Randolph, T-Bone Burnett, Tonio K., Peter Case, and other soul- and gospel-oriented songwriters. The album also includes covers of songs by Blind Willie Johnson, Bob Dylan, John Lennon, and Prince as interpreted by Randolph and Burnett. The "Segue" tracks are segments of public domain performances by the blues musician Blind Willie Johnson.Walter Tunis, "'Sacred steel' maestro Robert Randolph is coming to the Square", July 28, 2010 Track listing iTunes bonus tracks # "Take My Hand" - 3:51 # "Don't Let the Devil Ride" - 4:23 # "Memphis Beat" - 3:34 Personnel Album line-up * Robert Randolph - pedal steel guitar (tracks 2, 4, 5, 6, 8, 10, 11, 12, 14, 16, 17), lead vocals (2, 5, 6, 14), vocals (4, 8, 11, 12, 16) * Danyel Morgan - bass (tracks 2, 5, 6, 8, 10, 11, 14), lead vocals (10, 17), vocals (2, 4, 5, 6, 8, 11, 12, 14, 16, 17) * Marcus Randolph - steel guitar (tracks 10, 14, 16) Guest appearances * Jay Bellerose - drums (tracks 2, 4, 6, 10, 12, 16, 17) * Doyle Bramhall II - guitar, vocals (track 11), acoustic guitar (track 17) * T-Bone Burnett - guitar (tracks 2, 5, 11, 14) * Keefus Ciancia - keyboards (tracks 2, 5, 6, 8, 10, 11, 14, 16) * Dennis Crouch - bass (track 16) * Mike Elizondo - bass (tracks 4, 12), guitar (track 4) * Will Gray - featured vocals (track 4) * Jason Hamlin - acoustic guitar (track 10) * Ben Harper - slide guitar, vocals (track 8) * Jim Keltner - drums (tracks 4, 5, 8, 11, 12, 14, 17) * Ben Kesler - banjo, drum programming, sequencing (track 4), recording engineer (track 10) * Ken Kugler - tuba (track 6) * Nick Lane - euphonium (track 6) * Darrell Leonard - trumpet, trombonium, horn arrangements (track 6) * Lenesha Randolph - vocals (tracks 2, 4, 5, 6, 8, 12, 14, 16, 17) * Leon Russell - piano (track 17) * Tommy Sims - bass (track 17) * Ken Tussing - flugelbone (track 6) * Patrick Warren - keyboards (tracks 4, 12, 17) Production * T-Bone Burnett – Producer * Lenny Waronker - Producer (tracks 4, 12, 17) * Mike Piersante - Engineer * Tom Whalley - Executive Producer References External links * Category:2010 albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums